Numerous methods, processes, and catalysts have been described for alkylating aromatic amines to provide valuable and useful chemical products. However, the previous suggestions have various defects including lack of selectivity of the desired product, poor conversion of the aromatic amine, and excessive deterioration of the alkylating agent which then cannot be recovered for recycle or other use.